BPRD: Team 50
by Tari Roo
Summary: BPRD AU for H5-0.Chin's keep been keeping a secret for years. When Kono finds out, its pretty awesome. Team fic, with werewolves and vampires :


BPRD: Team 5-0

Author: Tari_Roo

Rating: PG 13 (Gen)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I profit from nothing. Although if I had my way Steve would be bare-chested even more than he is, we would actually 'see' Danny trying to surf and Kono would be a secret Cylon. That is all.

Summary: BPRD AU for H5-0.

Spoilers: None, but you kinda have to know the show, ok?

AN: I have no idea where this came from but please see the detailed authors note at the end for some explanations.

_***bprd*h50***_

Kono was a little nervous, which was crazy because this was Chin. Cousin Chin. Big, goofy, kinda cool cousin Chin. But it was also a job interview with her potential boss. Three months with HPD and being a police officer still felt more like a dream sometimes. It wasn't quite as glamorous as her naiveté had lead her to believe, and involved a lot more grunt work and mindless paperwork than take downs of perps. So when Coz Chin had interrupted her morning shift and invited her for an lunch interview, Kono had leapt at the chance.

Chin and his job were shrouded in mystery and secrecy. Some of the family had nothing but good things to say about it, while a handful were not as impressed. Her dad in particular was very dismissive of Chin's federal government job. Only a few years ago, Kono had imagined Chin as some sort of CIA spy or covert operative, and now, maybe, she was going to find out for certain. There was a good chance though that he worked for something boring like the IRS and was just good at building a mystery around it.

Chin wasn't meeting her at the FBI building on Ala Moana, but at Thomas Square not too far from HPD HQ. Maybe that was why she was nervous as well. Why weren't they meeting at his office?

The sun was hot overhead and Kono was sweating as she entered the park. Chin was standing on one of the paths leading towards the centre and waved her over, his smile bright and friendly. That settled her nerves a little, as it was her favourite cousin waving at her and not some mysterious g-man.

"Kono, Pehea 'oe?"

"Good, thanks. Ah den?" Kono replied, giving Chin a warm hug, which he returned with equal feeling. Stepping back, Kono smiled and wiped her forehead. "Pretty hot out, coz. We heading somewhere else?"

Chin nodded, and pointed towards the banyan trees around the small pond in the centre of the park and motioned her onwards, "Yeah, let's sit down over there."

Not exactly what she had in mind, which was air-conditioning, but Kono followed Chin down the short walk. The park wasn't exactly pumping with people, the midday heat sending even the most devout sun worshipper in doors. The shade from the banyan trees provided a modicum of relief but Kono huffed loudly as she sat on an empty bench. Chin didn't seem too bothered by the heat, his offwhite chino shirt barely damp, where Kono felt like she was melting into her dark HPD uniform.

"Thanks for coming, Kono. I'd apologise for being so vague on the phone, but..."

"You knew my curiosity would get the better of me?" Kono laughed and Chin smiled in reply. "Got it in one."

For several long heartbeats Chin said nothing more, and Kono felt her heartrate spike in response, suddenly wondering what lay in store. Chin smiled reassuringly though and said, "There's no easy way to say this, no real 'gentle' way to lay it all out, coz. So, I'm just going to dive in, ok?"

"Ok," Kono nodded, biting her lip and running through half a dozen weirdass scenarios in her head. Turns out, number six was almost on the money. Uber secret government agency investigating aliens. *Almost*

"Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense? Hellboy? Really?"

Chin was nodding, looking very serious, even though his eyes were betraying his humour. Kono didn't know whether to be pissed or amused. If this was some sort of joke, it sure as hell wasn't funny but maybe Chin was having a mental breakdown and she'd have to use her limited policy academy psychology course to talk him down off the big red demon from another dimension. Her cousin though didn't bother trying convince her with words, oh no, he had a pretty darn convincing visual demonstration.

There was a secret entrance in the banyan trees to a secret government office/lab/bunker under the pond. And if Kono hadn't been so freaked out by the small hydraulic door opening underneath her feet, she'd have been beside herself with excited glee. An actual secret bunker!

If Chin was losing his mind, Kono was along for the ride, because the bunker/lab/office was so utterly realistic with its mix of modern metallic finishings and doorways and scattered antique furniture. Totally tricked out in high tech with old musty looking books and dusty bookshelves. It was awesome!

"Ok, so you either stumbled on some eccentric nutcase's cold war bunker or this is for real?" Kono stammered, staring at Chin with what she was sure was a bulging, eyeballs-on-stalks, stare. "It's for real, Kono. Unfortunately."

No amount of excitement or awe stopped Kono from paying attention and she whirled at the 'unfortunately' and figured the other shoe was about to drop. It was.

Kupua monitoring and control. Vampire tracking. Ghost and ectoplasm investigation. Occult contraband. Voodoo smuggling. Human trafficking.

"Wait, human trafficking?" Kono grabbed Chin's arm during the tour of the very much larger than it seemed bunker. They had just walked past the silver reinforced containment cells and were heading towards the secure Occult Items storage unit. Sticking his hands in his pockets, Chin replied quietly, "Yep, usually as part of vampire blood rings or human sacrifices for black magic rituals. A lot of folk from China and Vietnam end up in blood batteries run by vampires."

Kono stared, an odd ticking over of various thought processes going on in her head. "Seriously?"

Chin didn't bother replying with the expected rejoinder and continued the tour of the facility. It really was a **lot** bigger than expected. And emptier – of agents that is. The only other agent in the building was the flickering ghost of Enakai, the dedicated (truly dedicated) librarian in the rather oppressive and packed library. Kono had nodded at Enakai briefly, not quite ready to try shaking hands with him, no matter how keen he seemed. If the presence of Enakai wasn't enough to convince her, the armoury was more than able.

As Chin showed her the various 'species' specific weapons, something bright and intense uncoiled inside Kono, a rush of unrivalled excitement and her palms itched to handle and fondle the curled blades, impressive firearms and glistening swords. "Cool, huh?" Chin smiled and Kono nodded and at his indication, gently picked up a customised Colt M911. "Loaded with silver bullets blessed by a priest and holy water."

"Is it wrong that I want to go vampire hunting, right now?" Kono grinned widely but her smile faded as Chin chided her softly, "This isn't Buffy and Blade Inc, Kono. Being a BPRD agent is not an action horror movie in real life."

Chin let her keep the M911 and as they headed back towards the Batcave, Chin's name not hers, he explained the purpose of the BPRD. "150 years ago, the BPRD was a fledging defence against something out of myth and legend. Today though, we're a regulatory authority for a dozen recognised and registered species, a law enforcement agency for an underground society. We don't hunt vampires. Instead we have a dozen or so Agents who are vampires. Self regulation is all the rage."

Sitting down in one of the comfortable, padded leather chairs that smelled like comfort and Christmas, Kono nodded slowly. Chin pulled out several large books and an iPad and handed them over to her. "Before we go any further, you need to read all of that and sign a forest of nondisclosure documents. Since we're family, I figured telling you first wouldn't be a problem ..."

Kono glanced at her cousin, her smile soft and sweet and interrupted, "You mean you wanted to brag and show me just how awesome your job was."

"Something like that, little coz," Chin smiled in return. But then his smile faded and he looked at her with a serious air about him. "This isn't a light decision, Kono. Not at all. And before you get too excited, listen up. The reason I'm recruiting you is simple. I'm the last BPRD agent left in Hawaii."

Swallowing a little, Kono clutched the iPad tightly, "How many were there when you started?"

"Eight."

The silence of the underground office pressed down on her, moving from mysterious to oppressive, ominous. "What... what happened?"

Motioning with his hand as if to soften the news, Chin continued, "George retired and went back to the mainland. Junain transferred to the Warehouse about a year ago and neither of them were replaced. A'la was staked and beheaded six months ago and when Jonny and Kekoa went after a rogue band of Ka-poe-kino-manu, they didn't come back."

"Ka-poe-kino-manu? For real, Chin?" At his nod, Kono stammered, "And what... the others? Did they go looking for them?"

"We all did. And it turned out it wasn't the bird people. It was Japanese Kappa."

Kono blinked, wracked her brain and croaked, "What?"

"Japanese water demons. Well, halfbreeds. The Tongs, especially the Tan have heavy alliances with kappa families. Since we had been expecting Birds and not Kappa, it was a disaster. Kale died on the scene and Grace and Charles had to be medevaced to the LA Office." Chin rubbed his face with his hand, looking suddenly very old and very tired. Wondering when all of this had taken place, Kono shifted her chair closer to him and asked, "You ok, brah? When..."

"A couple of months ago. HQ are stretched at the moment, and haven't been able to send replacements. I got the go ahead to recruit a rookie, and well..."

"Here, I am," Kono smiled.

"Here you are," Chin sighed, and now he looked nervous, worried. Glad she wasn't the only one, Kono tried to inject as much sincerity as possible as she said, "I'm really glad you told me, Chin, because this... is awesome!"

Chin's smile was both sad and relieved.

_***bprd*h50***_

Awesome didn't even begin to cover it. Getting her transferred to the BPRD as a PD liaison was the easiest part of the whole shebang. The paperwork though truly was a forest, and not to mention the giant ball of red tape. The hard part was the training, because Chin was merciless when it came to stuff that would keep her alive. The surf circuit and the academy had nothing on Camp Chin. Her first case was an infestation of lesser dokkaebi who had taken over the penthouse of a high rise hotel. Then there was the ghost in the surf club, who kept stealing weed. A burgeoning turf war between the Ka-poe-kino-manu (Birds) and the Ka-poe-kino-laau (Ferns) was the most intense case to date. Right up until the full extent of the Kappa link to the Tongs was uncovered.

It was round about the same time that HQ finally got around to sending in two temporary replacement agents.

_***bprd*h50***_

Danny had no idea who he had pissed off or offended or looked at funny to be transferred, however temporarily, to Hawaii. He hated Hawaii – in principle, as he'd never been before. Sun, sand, sun, heat and well, sun = hell.

The flight was a long, boring exercise in self control. A metal tube of sleeping, farting, sweating humans flying through the air was a recipe for disaster. Danny had been two second away from a full blown panic attack slash freak out by the time the captain had announced their approach on Honolulu International.

He might have pushed a little old lady over in his rush to get off the overripe sausage of death, and he felt guilty for five full seconds, right up until he walked into the bright, full morning sunlight. Grimacing and fumbling for his sunglasses, Danny growled, forgetting about the old lady glaring daggers at his back. If the sunlight was this bad through thick, tinted windows, outside was going to be torture.

He spotted Agent Kono Kalakaua right off, even through the bustling press of iridescent tourists and excited families made of noise. She was an ocean of calm in a sea of human intensity. Danny only had a small duffle bag as a carry on, so he bypassed the carousels and headed through the arrivals gate, waving at her as he did. She started a little and waved back, belatedly. Ah, the nervous rookie. Danny couldn't help grinning, his teeth showing as he did.

"Agent Williams?" She smelled of sweet tropical fruit and warm sunbaked sand. Not usually what he went for, in fact, not ever, so Danny happily shook her hand. Her pulse beat a rapid staccato of nerves in her throat and her palm was cold and sweaty. But she hid her nerves well otherwise, and returned his firm grip with one of her own. Giving her another toothy smile, Danny replied, "Yep. And you're Kono Kalakaua. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Welcome to Hawaii."

Danny rolled his eyes and followed her out of the airport, heading towards the car park. She filled the air with the usual chatter, asking about the flight, the food, the weather. Danny let the stream of nervous filler conversation wash over him as he dodged overly bright patches of sunlight, and tried to think less hungry thoughts. He ate just before the flight but carrying his own brand of take away on board had been impossible, so he was pretty famished right about now. Hopefully HQ, or at least the Jersey office had given this sun-infested hellhole a heads up on his dietary requirements. There was no way he was going hunting for a bank on an island full of dope-heads. He'd end up being high 90% of the time.

Fortunately Kalakaua had parked in one of the large parking garages and Danny sighed in the dim, albeit hot confines of the garage. She had relaxed a little on the walk but as they approached the car, her heart rate picked up again, probably at the prospect of being in a small, confined space (see car) with him. Normally Danny was a little better at putting 'new' colleagues at ease, well aware that even the more experienced agents found him a little worrying initially. Granted, he wasn't at his best right now, what with the sun and hunger, so belatedly Danny stopped, smiled at her with less teeth and more humour and said, "You know when I was in Phoenix the agent who met me at the airport had an entire wardrobe ready for me... just in case I did actually sparkle."

Kalakaua turned around, stared at him in disbelief for a split second, her no doubt overactive brain running a mile of minute before she smiled sheepishly, "Twilight fan?"

Danny shook his head, "Nah, but his kids were. I think he was pissed he had to haul the crap back to the car, more than anything."

She smiled, briefly and opened up the car, "So, you travel around a lot?"

"Nah, not really. Usually stick to the East coast, NY and Jersey, sometimes Boston."

Her smile was genuine now, "I've always wanted to go to New York." Danny didn't qualify that with his extreme reluctance to be on Hawaii. He threw his duffle in the back and got into the passenger seat. Sliding in behind the wheel, Kono handed him a folder and smiled again, definitely more at ease. "I don't know what HQ had time to brief you on, but this is the latest situation."

Nodding, Danny flipped open the file and replied, "I got the cliff notes. Kappas infiltrating and taking over the Tan Tong, and making a play for their connections with the government. You guys are worried that both the DA's office and HPD have been targeted."

Her head bobbing in time with his, Kono sighed as she started the car, "More than worried. These halfbreed kappas are more human than creature but pretty damn scary when cornered. Chin, er... Agent Ho Kelly and I have been trying to keep track of their movements, but with only two of us... it's been a losing battle."

"Well, never fear, Danny Williams is here," Danny smiled, flipping through the file, reading as he did so. HQ had really twisted a lot of arms, and thrown a few ultimatums around to get him temporarily reassigned to Hawaii. Jersey and New York were neck deep in a turf war between a vampire coven and a neuvo-werewolf pack. Jersey office needed all of the Specialist Agents they could get. And yet, here he was, in sunshine hell. It all boiled down to HQ being pretty worried about this infiltration and sure, the government couldn't have its own departments infiltrated by supernatural organised crime.

As the car left the shade of the garage, and Kono turned onto the road, Danny hissed as the bright sunlight caught him unawares which was pretty stupid, because he's been expecting it. Kono shot him a worried look and her mouth opened in a small 'o' but Danny forestalled her query by muttering, "Don't these Kappa guys have like, water on the brain?"

Kono snorted, and nodded, "Yes, in their true forms. But the kappas in the Tan Tong don't seem to change very often. They're pretty strong even as humans." Danny pulled down the visor and grunted, "So, silver or fire?"

"Fire," Kono smiled, and Danny sighed. His stomach couldn't really rumble, but it felt like it was trying to drink itself and Danny hoped they were heading for the BPRD office so he could eat. Kono, though had other ideas. "We're heading over to a crime scene. Agent Ho Kelly will be meet us there... with the other loan BPRD agent he's picking up from the Naval base."

"Crime scene?" Wondering if he had missed something, Danny quirked an eyebrow at her. Taking her eyes off the road, Kono pointed to the loose pages in the file, "Sorry, latest development. Back two pages."

Danny scanned the pages, a frown deepening the furrows in the forehead, "Jack McGarrett, found dead two days ago. Possible animal attack?" Motioning for Kono to pay attention to the road, Danny pursed his lips, "So, HPD moans about us taking over a weird ass case and you guys think it's the Kappas? McGarrett is former PD, so the uniforms must be pissed."

Kono nodded, "Yeah, but since both Chin and I are former HPD, it's not too bad, and the Captain is an old friend. The problem is we have no idea why the Kappa would target a retired cop. Chin's worried that we're so focused on finding a connection to the Tong that maybe we're missing something else."

"But since the Kappa are targeting local law enforcement, maybe it's not too much of a stretch," Danny said, skimming the pages again, and blamed the excessive sun for him missing it the first time round.

Kono filled him in on the rest of their case file on the Tong as they drove through Honolulu. The crime scene was in a nice residential neighbourhood, and Danny felt his lips dry out at just the promise of salty sea air. Kono pulled up next to the sidewalk and slid the car into park. Danny wished for a hat or baseball cap as he climbed out, a massive headache spiking through his brain at the full bore sunlight. He quickly followed Kono down the walk, heading for blessed shade.

He nearly missed it because of all the damn sunshine, but he caught it just in time. No matter the stench, he continued until he was in the shade and then stopped. Kono carried on up to the door and belatedly realised that her charge wasn't with her. Turning, she paused, picking up his tension from his posture and hurried back. "What?"

Wrinkling his nose and feeling his headache join forces with his hunger to make new misery, Danny hissed, "Well, for one thing. McGarrett was a werewolf."

Kono, rookie that she was, stared at him in shock, paled and then gathered herself. "You sure?"

"Oh yeah, trust me. Its kinda ingrained in our DNA knowing that," Danny replied. Kono bit her lip and hmmmed, "Not that it makes much difference, but it definitely makes this our kind of case. I didn't think we had werewolves on the island."

It was a prickle at the back of his neck, an instinct born from generations of blood feuds and war. Twisting on his heel, on automatic, Danny groaned, "Well, you got one more, kid."

A black SVU was pulling up, and Kono shot him a look, her eyes narrow with worry.

_***bprd*h50***_

It was strange being back on Ohau. There was just enough change to be jarring even as the old familiar sights were soothing. It'd been years and what felt like a lifetime since he'd driven down this street.

It was pretty decent of Ho Kelly to be taking this case so personally. BPRD would have handled the case anyway, but Chin had called him, smoothed things over with the Navy, and HQ and got his reserve BPRD agent status invoked and leave from the Navy to deal with this. Usually family weren't allowed to investigate their own. But not today.

Jake McGarrett had been a first rate cop, without anyone being the wiser of his 'special' status. He'd worked closely with the BPRD as a reserve Specialist. Steve was following in his first footsteps, albeit trying the same juggling act whilst being in the military. Mary had sounded really broken up on the phone, even though it'd been hours since her notification. McGarrett had managed to convince her to stay in LA, just in case this was some old vendetta that had followed his family from the mainland. It was unlikely, but you couldn't be too careful.

"You sure about the Tong connection," Steve growled, pouring through his own file. Chin shook his head, "Not at all. There are too many unknowns right now. If it wasn't for the fact that this was your father, I would have put it down to a home invasion gone wrong. But they came prepared, so..."

Steve nodded, tight and controlled. As much as this was his father and therefore top priority, there was also something off, something rotten about the case. The ride over from the Navy Office had involved nothing but talk about the case and the situation brewing in Honolulu. As Chin turned into his old street, Steve felt hackles rise – he was going home.

"Oh, I probably should have mentioned this..." Chin started, but Steve's gaze was fixed on his house, the one he hadn't seen in years not since leaving for college and the sense of home, pack, safety, family was stirring a rising tide of grief and anger, because it was all gone. A red chevy was parked on the street and as Chin pulled into the drive, he vaguely noted two other people in the front yard, but his eyes were scanning the house, noting the changes, the sameness.

Chin had trailed off, his 'probably' unfinished, Steve's intense stare fully committed to his childhood home. It wasn't until Steve opened the car door that he figured out what Chin was trying to give him a heads up on. The stench of decay was marked, prominent even, and Steve was startled at the instinctive growl that rumbled in his throat.

A bloody vampire.

It was the haole guy, and not the girl, and Steve resisted the urge to bare his teeth and stand a little straighter. The vampire had the good sense to stay back, tipping an imaginary hat at him, and keeping to the shade. The young lady joined them, her smile tentative and she extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Agent Kono Kalakaua, I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, Commander McGarrett."

"Thanks, Agent Kalakaua." She seemed nice, genuine, her face fresh and excited even on a case like this. But Steve couldn't really tear his gaze away from the vampire, or the yawning abyss of emotion that awaited him inside the house. Comfortably far enough away that a human would have to shout, the vampire said in a normal voice, "Agent Williams. Sorry about your father." Only Steve could really hear him, and he nodded briefly in acknowledgement, not trusting his voice. He'd more than likely growl at the guy.

Chin was watching the interaction cautiously, and Kono didn't quite know what to do with herself. Steve solved their quandary by simply saying even as he stalked up the steps, "You coming?"

The vampire was forgotten as Steve stepped inside and was assaulted by a flood of memories and the reek of blood. His father's blood. For a split second, he was sixteen again and Mary was crying and his father was shouting and his heart burned with aching grief for his mother. That burn was stoked to a raging furnace as he stepped into the dining room and saw the pool of blood and splatter on the walls. There was a tang of silver in the air, an itch at the back of his throat and Steve snorted, trying to clear it. Twin silent presences at his back had his hackles rising again, even though he knew they were friends, or at least, not enemies.

"You run your own crime scene kit, yet?"

It was easier snapping questions, taking the lead than letting the roil of emotion boil over and consume him. His dad had bled out on that floor and lain there long enough to stain the wood. He'd never be able to get the smell out.

Chin nodded, unseen, and said, "We did, and pulled up nothing much more than HPD. No fingerprints, no trace evidence leading to a known species."

McGarrett nodded, eyes scanning the scene, noting the dust void on the desk, the boot print in blood. "Can you give me a minute?"

Ho Kelly and Kalakaua nodded in unison and backed off, stopping at the open doorway, waiting in silhouette, sunlight streaming in behind them. Steve walked the room, going further in, following the steps of the CSU team. But his mind was far from the present, not really paying attention to the details even as he filed them away for later use.

Steve swallowed against the urge to drop to his haunches and just howl. The whole house was permeated by the smell that was quintessentially his father, and home and love. He could hear Mary's footsteps on the staircase and Mom calling from the kitchen. Dad working on the Mercury, the slick feel of grease on his hands. Old tragedy bled into new, raw grief as Steve noted the signs of a struggle, a broken chair, upturned table. They had come in from the kitchen, silent and prepared, armed with silver to kill a werewolf.

Out of sight from the doorway, Steve dropped to his haunches, hands on the back of his neck and clenched in his hair. There was no time for tears or mourning, and none of that came. Instead a cold, hard purpose filled him and as he studied the room closely, he picked up the subtle clues even after two days. Signs of a rough, hurried search, drawers not closed completely, papers and books disturbed. A family picture missing, the hint of cologne in the air. He'd recognise that cologne, but it wasn't a definitive clue. But perhaps it would help.

"Hey, out here!"

Jersey twang demanding attention coming from the back yard, that slipped down to their access of the beach. The much thicker trees in the backyard offered a cool respite to the heat and the sea breeze was stirring the branches, a soft rustle all around.

The vampire, Agent Williams was hunched over, peering at something on the ground. Chin and Kono joined him at the door and followed him out into the yard.

_***bprd*h50***_

Danny didn't do sunlight. Sure it was mostly because he was a vampire and it kinda made him deathly ill but there were other reasons. Skin cancer. Sun burn. Age spots. Freckles. Grace.

Luckily, he didn't usually have to spend a lot of time outdoors, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as effective outside as he was indoors. The trail from the backdoor was fairly obvious, even to human eyes. Many feet, maybe four people. A blood trail sharply combined with both werewolf blood and something else. And then there was the foot print, or rather 'pawprint'? either one of the attackers had shifted or there was a fifth attacker.

Ho Kelly, Kalakaua and the werewolf trickled into the yard, dodging the markers of the blood trail he'd laid down. Close up the werewolf smell was really sharp, and Danny wanted to call it 'wet dog' but it wasn't really. He wasn't the only one finding odours unpleasant as McGarrett wrinkled his nose and took a deep breath as he knelt to peer at the print.

"Interesting," he said.

Danny nodded, showing Kono and Chin as well, "It's a little indistinct, but I think one of the perps shifted. See here, solid shoe print and then in the same stride, this..."

Chin squatted down next to them, briefly watching their reactions, and said, "I don't recognise it. Not kappa, that's for sure."

"I haven't seen anything like it either," Danny added, shooting the werewolf a look, but McGarrett was studying the print carefully. Kono snapped a few shots and said seriously, "I'll run it through the database at the Cave."

"The what?"

Danny stood, grimacing at an errant sunray and mumbled, "Well, frankly a cave sounds pretty damn awesome. Let's go."

McGarrett stood as well, and growled, "Flap off then, haole. Some of us have a scene to process." Danny fought back the urge to snap back, literally and just raised double eyebrows of 'whatever'. Chin though stepped in before there was any biting, literal or figurative and said, "Kono, you and Agent Williams head back to the office. McGarrett and I will finish up here."

"You got it, Boss," Kono said brightly and practically dragged Danny off with her. McGarrett stalked back to the house doing a fair impression of a dog with a stick up its butt. Danny was rapidly becoming grumpy enough that it was probably a good idea if he left. Killing the son of your victim, who also happened to be a temporary team mate was not the best idea, no matter how much fun it would be.

Every BPRD office had an unusual location with a concealed entrance. The New York office had a secondary entrance in Central Park, right under the Alice in Wonderland statue. The Hawaii office fifty states away was also located in a park, but Danny didn't care much for the symmetry. He just wanted to be indoors. The drive to the office was a little tense as Kono chatted continuously, nervously, probably picking up on his mood. Danny waited impatiently for Kono to trigger the doorway and gratefully slipped inside. There was a care package from Jersey waiting for him, and Danny could already smell the O neg blood inside.

"Thank you, Mickey!"

Kono gave him a wan smile and moved to the large computer banks to run the print photo. Uncaring of her opinion, but not willing to drink in front of her just yet, Danny tore the package open and called out, "Kitchen?"

"West corridor, second right."

"Thanks."

It was pleasantly cool and pretty damn perfect in the office and the moment he wasn't fantasying about ripping a few throats out, and two bags of O neg were consumed, he headed back to the main computer room.

Kono was still running a search, a stream of pictures flickering on the screen, with the pawprint from the McGarrett yard on one side. "Nothing yet?"

"No," she replied and looked over at him as he joined her. "You feeling ... more.. er... better?"

"Yep. Long flight."

They watched the computer run the entire BPRD database, which wasn't all that big or extensive. When the 'match not found' message appeared, Kono sighed, "And the mystery deepens," her face bathed in white and blue light from the super large computer screen. Yawning a bit and in need of a nap somewhere cold and dark, Danny perched on the edge of the large terminal desk. "Maybe Chin and Dog Boy will find something at the house."

Visibly surprised at the comment or rather the name, Kono snorted a bitten off laugh, "You probably shouldn't call him that. So, do you ... er.. guys really hate each other?"

"Personally? Not really. Hates too strong a word. Its more ... visceral than that."

"Huh?"

"He stinks. And he thinks I stink. And the posturing and need to be all alpha gets very old, very quickly."

"Ah," Kono deadpanned and dialled Chin to give him an update.

_***bprd*h50***_

It was weird having other BPRD agents in the office. Kono had only ever known the place, even if that had only been for four months, with just her and Chin, and whereas before it felt overlarge and empty, now it felt crowded. This was mostly due to the massive personalities and associated egos of the newest arrivals, but nonetheless, for the first time in four months, Kono deliberately sought out Enakai for some peace and quiet.

The old ghost, and he was actually the ghost of an old man, had very little to say. The drawback to spending time with him was his penchant for being 'hands on'. It was creepy and weird, but Kono had several pockets of salt on hand if he got a little frisky. She was supposed to be researching the print, but instead she found the rather copious amounts of books and information on the ongoing ... er... cold war slash feud between vampires and werewolves far more interesting. This was mostly due to her very own personal, up close spectator seat on its latest permutation.

McGarrett was cool and polite to everyone, his grief buried and muted. Danny though was all smiles, and charm and jokes, a walking, talking nice guy. They were polite with each other and kept their distance. But the tension... oh, boy was it tense.

Williams and McGarrett had been on the island for less than twelve hours and it was nearly midnight, but they were all still working. Well, having two nocturnal agents would make for some long working hours. As night fell, Danny had really perked up, which had added to Steve's irritation. They kept to different rooms in the office, but couldn't really avoid each other entirely.

The library had a very peaceful feeling, even with the looming presence of Enakai. It felt quiet and restful, a refuge. It was out of the way, off the beaten path, so it was pretty surprising to hear raised voices even down here. Whirling on her stool, cheek smudged with dust, Kono turned to the open doorway and frowned.

'Oh, dear,' she sighed.

By the time she reached the main computer room, with its bright lights and very busy screens, the shouting match was getting a tad physical. Danny was jabbing his finger at McGarrett, face flushed, long canines just visible as he rattled off rapid fire words. "No way in hell, you paranoid, delusional maniac! You might be on some sort of death wish vendetta just because you can't control your bloodlust, but we don't have probable cause to search them!"

McGarrett was staring at the finger like it was a snake, or a vampire finger two millimetres from his face and he growled, honest to God growled, "Keep your finger out of my face!"

Chin was edging closer, face worried as he judged whether to intervene or not. Danny snarled, lips pale as he snapped, "Listen up, you flea-ridden mongrel..." He punctuated his words with a sharp jab at McGarrett's chest and Steve exploded into action.

Palm to wrist, one smooth movement to twist the arm, Steve moved to pin Danny, but Williams twisted as well, moving with the motion and shoved McGarrett into the console desk. The dual snarls raised a forest of hairs on Kono's arms and Chin was moving to separate them but it was too late. Danny moved faster than Chin, slipping past him, and Steve was lightning fast.

Danny, though shorter, moved in close to crowd McGarrett and get inside his longer reach, and landed two quick jabs. But that was all he was able to manage. Steve absorbed the blows with barely a flinch, moving as he did so and caught William's third strike, and twisted, using Danny's momentum against him. On a human, the hold would have broken or dislocated a shoulder, and Steve pushed it even further, slamming Danny down onto the console. He kicked Danny's legs out from under him, narrowly missed a flying elbow, before completely pinning the vampire.

"Let me up!" Danny snarled, face pressed onto the keyboard, struggling ineffectually, unable to get enough leverage to shake McGarrett,. Twisting Danny's arm a little more, McGarrett growled back, his elongated canines making his voice thick and hard, "Shut up! Shut up and listen, you parasite..."

There was the distinctive click of a gun being cocked and Steve turned, snarling, eyes yellow, sharp teeth glistening in the computer light. Chin calmly pointed the weapon at McGarrett and sighed, "It won't kill you, but it'll hurt. Now let him up and back off, Steve."

Indecision hung in the air for a long moment, while McGarrett judged the viability of taking on Chin as well, and Kono could see him weighing the odds of whether he could take care of Chin and still get back to Danny before the vampire had recovered. Kono coughed slightly, alerting him to her presence and he folded.

Still wolfed-out, Steve backed off and Danny slowly straightened, pulling his arm forward, grimacing. Chin didn't lower his weapon though and said firmly, "We're not raiding the Tong, McGarrett. We have no grounds, not even probable. You might not like it, but I'm in charge of this team, and we're going to do this right!"

McGarrett snarled, shooting wary looks at them all, and Danny snarled back, his pale blue eyes flat with anger. And then McGarrett was gone... a whirl of anger out the door.

In the silence, Chin lowered his firearm and groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand. Danny swallowed, face clearing, fangs disappearing. "Sorry, Chin. Shouldn't have pushed him..."

Chin waved the apology aside, "It's been a rough couple of days for him, Williams. I ... he shouldn't..." Kono hurried over, and belatedly realised she was clutching her own gun, and her jaw was aching from clenching her teeth. "You ok?" she breathed and Danny shot her a careless grin. "Sure, got two arms still." Chin though was shaking his hands and head and he hissed, "I better go after him, he might ..."

"Nah," Danny disagreed, "Now if he was a vamp, I'd be worried but it's nowhere near a full moon, so he's in control. Let me ... " Kono and Chin both exclaimed 'No!' and Kono barked laughed, "That doesn't sound like a good idea, Danny, I..."

"I'll just follow him. Make sure he's ok and not scaring the friendly people of Hawaii. Promise... stalking only. Vampires are good stalkers, sorta our modus operandi." Danny's smile was too bright, too carefree and Kono was halfway about to verbalise her worry when Chin said, "Fine. Go. Check up on him. Don't..."

"I won't," Danny smiled and then he was gone.

Her cousin shared a worried look with her, long and considering and Kono shrugged. "I'm just the rookie here, Boss."

Chin nodded, "Wish I was too."

_***bprd*h50***_

The night air was still pretty muggy. It hadn't rained that afternoon as expected, so the air was slightly oppressive. Steve bypassed his truck feeling a need, a burning need to just run. So he did.

Twelve hours of fruitless, useless research and investigation and they were no closer, to anything! Steve really wanted to punch something, let loose some frustration and the vampire was so damn cheerful, it was just asking for trouble.

Downtown Honolulu passed in a blur, the empty streets silent and peaceful – totally opposite to the way Steve was feeling. The howl that pressed and fought to be released was caught in his throat, and he tried to run it out, pushing hard, muscles burning with anger and grief.

Not really thinking about where he was going, more letting his feet and heart take him wherever, Steve ran, and relished the pain and burn that matched the ache in his chest.

He wasn't all that surprised to find himself slowing down, and stopping outside his old house. It seemed the right place to be. The house was dark, shut up, alone in the shadows. A small part of Steve longed to see it alive again, with his family inside but the more cynical part of him remembered the arguments and hurt after his mother's death. His 'happy' home had died years and years ago. There was no going home for him.

Steve padded across the front lawn, silent and intense, but uncertain as to what to do. The front door was shut, the police tape back, a yellow indicator that life would never be the same again.

"Figured you head here."

The smell should have alerted him, he was amped up enough for it, but Steve spun on his heel, startled, ready for a fight.

Williams on the sidewalk, far enough away that he'd have time to react if Steve rushed him. He wasn't breathing hard, undead bastard, but that was only because he didn't breathe. Snarling, Steve snapped, "Get lost, Williams."

"Sure, sure, no problem. Just making sure you're not picking up a midnight snack on the way home."

The implication that he was out of control enough to attack an innocent pushed all of Steve's buttons and he was half way across the lawn before he caught himself. "Go to hell!"

Danny held up his hands, and backed up a step, "Hey, whoa, whoa, it was a joke, sorry. You really gotta..." He stopped, thought better of what he was about to say and continued, "Sorry. Really, I am. But you are a little... tense at the moment. Just trying to help."

"You can help by staying the hell away from me!"

Steve hated not being in control, hated the way vampires triggered something so primal and visceral inside him.

"Sure, sure, no problem."

Danny turned to walk away and Steve felt a stab of shame, guilt and he raised a hand to call him back. "Wait..."

The explosion rocked them both, and sent Danny flying. Steve tucked and rolled, or at least tried to but the sting of silver and something else sent him into oblivion.

_***bprd*h50***_

Danny woke up to a splitting headache. And to a bit of a draft.

The room itself was freezing, way below human comfort levels, but that suited Danny just fine. The draft though was a little annoying.

The silver-aftermath headache was a pain in the ass, and he felt the shadow of the silver still in his bones, sapping his strength. Blinking away the blur, the room swung into view, literally and Danny groaned to himself.

Steve McGarrett was strung up by his wrists from a meat hook opposite him and judging by the pull and strain on his own arms, so was he. Steve's feet just touched the ground, his barefeet trailing the floor. Danny though, hung completely suspended, the ground unreachable.

The draft was from the overhead fans, still ticking over, pumping icy air into the room. McGarrett was shivering, and glaring at someone behind Danny. Danny however was more concerned by the fact that he had somehow lost his shirt and shoes, just like Steve.

"Hess!" McGarrett snarled, teeth showing and Danny twisted to see who was behind him. "Hiss?" he muttered.

Hess stepped forward out of the shadows that didn't really obscure him all that well, and Danny gave him a good sniff. Human. Probably. Maybe. McGarrett though was rumbling a deep, chesty growl, eyes going pale yellow. 'Way to play it low down, man,' Danny thought. However, considering they, Hess, had used silver to capture them... maybe the secret wasn't so secret.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett, in person at last." Hess sounded Irish, maybe Anglo-Irish and he crossed the distance to Steve slowly, idly holding what looked like a cattle prod.

"If you were so keen for a face to face, Victor, you could have stopped running," McGarrett growled, eyeing out the cattle prod with the same concern Danny felt, but focusing more on Hess's face.

"Oh, you know how it goes, Commander. I run, you chase. You kill my brother, I kill your..." Hess trailed off, a knowing smirk on his lips and McGarrett exploded, fully wolfed out, straining for Hess, legs kicking out, trying to reach him. Expecting it, Hess stepped back and brought the cattle prod down, striking Steve's legs. The snap of electricity was a loud crack, the smell of ozone immediate and McGarrett yelped.

Hess lashed out again and again, legs, chest and abdomen and McGarrett tried to twist away, but the electricity twisted and arced over his muscles, paralysing and shocking in terrible symmetry. Breathing hard, breaking out in a sweat, Steve groaned, and growled but hung helpless. Hess had a sick satisfied smile and he laughed, "Not so high and mighty now, are you?"

He punctuated his disdain with another hit and Steve arced with pain as the rod mouth connected, blue electricity racing over his side. "Hey!"

Hess slowly turned, eyes wide, smile stiff and Danny stared back, "Wait, wait, I'm impersonating a piñata because he killed your brother? Terrific. Dude, you're awful big and tough with him tied up and you with big stick. Not exactly fair now, is it?"

"Who said life was fair, Agent Williams. You want a turn too?" Hess's smile was nasty, and he moved before Danny could protest. The snap and hiss of the cattle prod turned into an all encompassing burn that lasted far too long. More interested in playing with McGarrett, Hess sneered at Danny and turned back to Steve.

The distraction of Danny and a turned back was all Steve needed and he attacked, pulling himself up, long legs cycling open and around Hess's neck. In the confusion of the attack, Hess dropped the cattle prod and tried to free himself by punching Steve's legs. But McGarrett was strong, pissed off and really motivated. He squeezed his legs and Hess gurgled, struggling to breathe.

Hess fumbled at his belt and Danny cried out in warning as he drew a knife, but there was nothing Steve could do. In desperation, Hess stabbed the knife into the thigh choking him and twisted the blade. McGarrett snarled in pain, long canines snapping, glistening with salvia. He didn't let go though.

Not wasting the opportunity either, Danny pulled his knees to his chest, hissing at the strain on his arms and kicked up, right leg stiff. The metal hook he was tied to was linked to a moving rail, in order make storing meat easier, more mobile. The kick went wide, and rattled the rail, jarring his arms.

Hess and McGarrett were still struggling, a mixed of panicked groans and growls, trying to outlast each other. Stretching his cramped and tingling fingers up, Danny got a better handhold on the hook and crunched up and kicked again. The rail and hook rattled, and something gave a little in the slack. But it was too solid to break but another idea clicked when he noticed the space above the rail. Taking a deep breath, shooting McGarrett a quick look, Danny swung his legs up, groaning and hooked his leg on the rail. With the strain off his arms, he started pulling on the chain wrapped around his wrists and the hook.

McGarrett had had a fierce, determined growl on his face, while Hess was fading. In the close confines of the meat locker, the gunshot was deafening and Danny froze when McGarrett yelped.

Running feet echoed in the room, someone's frantic breathing and Danny focused on the chains, rather than give in to the urge to check McGarrett. The metal chain might have been silver plated but it wasn't pure so it was barely stung, and was slowly pulling apart.

Half expecting it, Danny none the less growled in pain as something hard and sharp struck his exposed back and a surge of electricity jolted his spine. The drop was uncontrolled and he caught his ankle on the rail as he fell. Blinking away sweat, Danny snarled at the vibrating with nervous energy man in front of him. Gripping the cattle prod tightly and waving it like a shield, the Asian man stammered, "Hess? Talk to me!"

McGarrett was slowly swinging, twisting slightly with the rebound motion. A growing patch of dark blood was spreading across the dark blue material of his jeans. Scanning the rest of him, lean torso rigid with pain, Danny tried to spot any indication of a bullet wound. Hess was rolling on the floor coughing, clutching his throat.

"Hess!"

Keeping his gaze on the nervous Asian guy, Danny pulled on the chain quietly, ignoring the flare of pain as it bit into his wrist. He smiled at the little guy with the fo mullet and drawled, teeth showing, "Hey, moron. Do yourself a favour and let us go. Maybe you'll live long enough to see daylight."

"Shut up!" came the snappy rejoinder and the cattle prod was waved in what was supposed to be a threatening manner. "Get the hell up, Hess!"

Still coughing, face bright red, Victor struggled to his feet, eyes hot and furious. McGarrett finally got his random spinning under control, long toes dragging on the floor, anchoring him. Wasting no more time, Hess pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans and yelled, "Time to die, McGarrett!"

Danny and Steve acted instantly, Steve kicking out, heel connecting with Hess's hand, who had stupidly come too close again. Danny pulled, uncaring of the damage to his wrists. For a long second the chain held and then snapped, and Danny dropped down, cat feet first and leapt at the wide eyed Asian guy. Eyes like saucers, he screamed trying to use the cattle prod and pull a gun at the same time, backing up fast, and Danny ducked, and spun his leg up in a stiff round house kick. The blow was solid, hard, and straight to the guy's chest. His gun skittered across the floor and the Asian dude collapsed with a grunt.

Ignoring him, Danny pivoted on one foot and charged Hess, who was just recovering from the kick. McGarrett was still fighting the chain, trying to snap it like Danny, mouth full of teeth, snarling. Danny tackled Hess and crushed him to the floor like a ton of bricks.

It might have been instinct or luck, but Hess fired and the bullet burned across Danny's bicep. The breath knocked out of him, Hess only had a split second to form a soundless 'No,' as Danny struck. Feeling his canines grow, long and sharp, lips cracking and bleeding, Danny bit down, hard.

It wasn't quite the jugular as Hess shifted, more the meat between neck and shoulder. Hess screamed. He tasted bitter and salty, all wrong and Danny only managed a couple of mouthfuls before spitting it out and gagging, "What the hell?"

"Danny!" Twisting around, hands still pinning Hess, Danny caught a glimpse of the Asian guy scrambling for his gun and pointing it straight at him.

Blinding snatching up Hess's gun, and rolling off the guy, Danny pulled the trigger, nice and smooth, twice. Asian dude dropped as the shots hit centre mass, his chest exploding in a mess of blood.

Hess, though, wasn't down, definitely not and Danny's world exploded into white pain. Fire, blue and sharp in his mind, tore through his stomach as Hess stabbed him. Pressing one hand to the wound, keeping a habitual grip on the gun, Danny curled over, protecting himself, roaring in pain. On his knees, neck slick with black blood, Hess grinned, spun the blade in his hand and raised his arm to strike again.

The freight train of Steve McGarrett ploughed into him, and they both went ass over tea kettle, rolling a few feet. The knife went flying, glinting briefly in the harsh fluorescent light, landing with a clink. Williams turned awkwardly, neck stiff, to check Steve and Hess.

McGarrett was fast, taking control, straddling Hess's back, hands swift and sure. The movement was precise and clinical, hands under Hess's chin, and then twist and snap. Hess dropped instantly, jaw slack, eyes vacant, neck broken.

Chest heaving, hands shaking, Steve stood, staggering as his leg trembled, and backed away from Hess. Satisfied but in real trouble, Danny rolled away, and half crawled, half stumbled towards the corpse of the Asian guy. The silver inflicted wound was still burning and could weaken him to the point of death, before he'd heal naturally. Danny dropped to his knees next to the dead guy whose chest wound was sluggish and oozing, no heart beat to pump out any more blood.

He was still warm, and Danny didn't think about it as he half lifted him off the floor and bit into his neck. He drank as fast as he could, while the blood was still warm and liquid. It wasn't often that he got blood this fresh and he savoured it.

Only once he felt the burn fade and the wound begin to heal, did he stop. Gently he put the body down, and slowly climbed to his feet, heady with the rush of hot blood. McGarrett was close, watching him, an odd expression on his face.

"What?"

Blinking, Steve seemed to come back to himself, and sighed, "Nothing." He limped forward, looking drained and tired.

"Yeah, right," Danny grinned, feeling better every second. He reached out to steady McGarrett, who let him. "Not healing up, yet?"

"Silver wound, dumb ass."

The room was rank with the sweet aroma of blood, so Danny didn't even notice McGarrett's odd odour anymore. Shoving a shoulder under McGarrett's wounded side, Danny finally saw where the bullet had hit. A shallow graze across his back, raw and weeping. "Ouch," Danny sympathised and Steve mumbled something.

The door wasn't far and as they limped towards it, Danny chirped up, "So, what the hell was he? Hess."

McGarrett coughed, and shrugged, jostling them both, "No idea. Better send Chin and Kono back to salt and burn the bodies."

"Sure, Rookie's get the clean up detail afterall."

The door was open, and Danny couldn't smell anyone outside, so they edged through, careful of Steve's leg. "Thanks," McGarrett muttered.

"Don't thank me yet, we still gotta get back to the office."

"No, for ... "

Eyebrows raised, a little offended, Danny chuffed, "What you expected me to save myself and leave you hanging?"

Steve didn't look at him, just focused on moving forward, face set, blank. "Could have."

Danny let him limp a few more steps, trying to come up with a less insulting comeback, and finally settled on, "Moron. Wolf or not, you're on my team. Partners look out for each other, kay?"

McGarrett's grin was goofy and he rolled his eyes, "Got it."

"Awesome, now let's get out of here before you faint like a little girl."

"Hey!"

_***bprd*h50***_

Kono gingerly opened the fridge in the break room and peered inside. With Danny and Steve now working with them, you had to be careful with what you took out of the fridge. Just yesterday, Kono had nearly poured Danny's O neg into her coffee thinking it was milk. And the day before Chin had choked on Steve's raw liver sandwich, mixing it up with his BLT.

Danny, thinking it was bloody (pun intention) hilarious, had stuck labels on all the food last night. Reaching for her low fat milk, bypassing the 'brand new' tin of premium dog food with Steve's name scrawled all over it, in Danny's handwriting, Kono grinned broadly.

Cleaning up the meat locker hadn't been her favourite activity so far, but Chin had helped and Kono couldn't help but be glad that some good had come from it all. Sure Hess was dead and any information he might have had was gone. It seemed simple enough, Steve killed Hess's brother on a mission with his SEAL team a few months. Hess killed Steve's father in revenge and then tried to kill him. There were still questions though. How had Hess known the McGarretts were werewolves? What or who had made the odd footprint outside in the yard? Hess? Was there a link to the Kappa Tong or not?

Either way, Danny and Steve were both sticking around to figure it out, and help with the Kappa. McGarrett wanted more answers and Danny was convinced Hess had been 'something' weird.

Grabbing her coffee, Kono ambled out of the break room, and headed towards the main computer room. Loud, heated voices were echoing down the quiet hall as she approached and Kono smiled. Turned out, Steve and Danny didn't mind each other 'too' much. Something had settled between them, and while they hadn't stopped poking and teasing, it was ... better. Friendlier.

"No, no, way in Hell, McGarrett! If Batman and Wonder Woman hooked up, Superman would so totally have a problem with it!"

"He's got Lois, Danny!"

Danny was laying on the leather couch, hands waving about, mostly in Steve's direction, while McGarrett was lounging in an arm chair, sipping on something hot. Chin shot her an amused look from the large computer, and Kono returned it.

"So not the point, dude! If I had Wonder Woman throwing herself at me, I'd at least be keeping my options open!"

"You're not Superman, Danny."

"And you're not Eric Estrada!"

"Totally am."

Sinking down into the chair next to Chin, Kono sighed, "Do I want to know?"

Chin's smile was bright, "Not really."

"Kay."

Things were definitely looking up. The place already felt – more homey. Well, right up until the moment she saw an eyeball floating in her coffee.

"ARGH!"

_***bprd*h50***_

Fin

Authors Note:

I have had plot bunnies tormenting me about BPRD AUs for years. And I have finally finished one \o/. This is not a crossover, but more a fusion AU. So:

Danny: Moonlight based canon vampire. i.e. Able to withstand the sun. Stakes do not kill. Silver poisons and only beheading or fire kill vampires. Turned a vampire.

Steve: Teen Wolf based canon werewolf, i.e. a Beta. Can control his change, not a real hairy, wolf kinda shift (almost like the SPN werewolves) but in control of the shift. Upper and bottom canines expand during the shift. Silver and wolfsbane can kill (and beheading/dismemberment). Born a werewolf.

Er... not as much bantering as I normally like to write Steve and Danny, as I was more interested in the AU versions of them. I hope this wasn't too OOC, because this was pushing the limits on IC for me. Steve in the pilot was very 'reasonable' at times for a son who had lost a father and Danny very flaily. So I decided to write their meeting a little differently (with more hurt, obviously) and have Steve more grief stricken and Danny in control.

And I love vamp!Danny so much! Sigh.


End file.
